In Dreams
by fatherfigure1
Summary: My submission to the Something Different, Something New  Contest found on ZARATAN's Forum    Alternative Pairings    3 Bizarre dreams, and 1 true dream.  So who was dreaming of whom last night?
1. Something Different

All Characters in this story are the property of the Disney Company.

I wrote this for the **Something Different, Something New - Contest**

The video game Dig Dug was developed by Namco in 1982 and is produced by ATARI.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Something Different**

It was definitely her eyes. The color and sparkle of them. At the beginning, this is what attracted him to her. When he saw her there, in the college common area, it was the eyes that took his breath away.

Then he noticed her hair. It was long, flippy, and had a hue that stood out in a crowd. Even now, all this time later, he could spend hours, just running his fingers through her hair.

Not that the rest of her was unnoticeable. After all, he is a man, and men notice those things also. James, being the gentlemen he was, tried not to stare.

_Damn, she is perfect. I can not believe I'm thinking this, but she may be the one for me._

It was almost a week later before he had the courage to ask her out. He didn't actually use the word 'date'. After all, she may already be seeing someone? This was just two people, going to see a show she had expressed an interest in seeing. Then later, a small bite to eat at a local fast food outlet. No fuss, no pretentions, they just had some fun together.

For the next few months, that was how their relationship stayed. He got to know her school schedule so well, he knew exactly when and where she would be at any time. Of, course, with this knowledge, he could always 'just happen by' at the right time to meet up with her. Her smile, when they did meet up, conveyed to him that she was flattered by this attention. This only reaffirmed his decision to pursue her.

Sometimes their 'dates' were nothing more than quiet times spent together just talking. As she became more comfortable with their relationship, she opened up to him. They shared everything about each other. Hopes, fears, goals in life. He found she had been seeing someone, but decided the guy was not mature enough for her. They had separated about three weeks ago. She admitted that she had been seen a few times with James, around the campus, and some of her friends were kidding her about her new 'boyfriend'. Sitting in the nearby bookstore-coffeehouse, their usual 'date' place, she followed this statement with a nervous laugh, but he could see in her eyes, a faint glimmer of something else.

That night, as he walked her back to her dorm room, she moved closer to him, and actually reached over and held his hand. Once they got to the main door of the dormitory, she leaned over, and pulled him down for a soft, chaste kiss on the cheek.

For James Timothy Possible, his world was nearly perfect. He was successful in his field of study, he was the undisputed DIG-DUG champion of three counties, and he was falling in love with the most beautiful and sexy woman in the world.

She had finals all next week, so it was some time before he could 'accidentally' run into her outside her last class. _Absence makes the heart grow fonder, but loneliness only makes the rest of the body horny, _James shook his head at the erotic thoughts he was having about her. _Maybe it's time to take our relationship to a whole new level_?

Winter break came quickly. They discussed their plans for the two weeks of vacation. Jim bragged about the always great seasonal event called The Possible Christmas. Her family also had similar plans, but they both agreed to spend this time together, starting their own Holiday tradition.

They shared their first real kiss that night, both a bit afraid of what was happening, yet both knowing this is the right thing for them. As that first kiss became a second, then a third kiss, he could feel her warmth, he could hear her as she made small sounds of joy and yes, he could taste her, as they explored each others mouths with their tongues.

Finally they broke apart, staring into each other's eyes, "Merry Christmas, James," she said. He replied, "Merry Christmas, my beloved."

She froze for a second and then gasped, "Love? James, are you sure?"

He pulled her close and placed his head beside hers and whispered, "Yes, I love you."

She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, "And I love you too. Oh James, I wondered when you were going to say anything. I have been feeling like this for some time now, I just didn't know how you really felt." With that being said, she gave him a much slower and longer kiss, her leg bending at the knee and his hands moving down the small of her back, pulling her tightly against him.

Their first time was exquisite, none of the clumsiness most couples experience. They knew what each one wanted and needed. Fantasies became reality and the reality of what they were doing became fodder for dreams.

Now their 'date' nights became more than special, more than just a movie and fast food. 'Date" nights meant pleasure. 'Date' nights took the spark and turned it into a roaring flame. Neither she nor James could remember a more happier time.

School had started back up, so their times together became infrequent again. Every weekend was spent trying to cram in as much time together as homework and other outside responsibilities would allow.

Valentines Day was quickly approaching and James had a special gift in mind. He spent a lot of time and finally money buying the one special token that would tell everyone of his love for her. They made their plans for the special night the week before. A nice dinner, dancing, and romance, this would be the biggest night of their lives.

They had finished the meal and were walking around the campus gardens. It was still early in both the day and the year. The sun was still up, but the temperature was a bit cold. She and James had their arms around each other, no need for any further heat. They came to one particular spot where she had first seen him last year. James looked around and saw that they were alone. _Perfect, time to make my move and ask her._

He turned her around and looked into her eyes, taking both her hands into his left hand. Kneeling down in front of her, he removed the small velvet box from his pocket. "You know how I feel about us, you mean the world to me. I cannot imagine a day without you in my life. Will you marry me?"

Her bright eyes glistened as tears began to form and roll down her cheeks. "YES, yes James my love, I will marry you." He slipped the ring onto her left hand and as he stood up she embraced him in the tightest hug, smothering his face with kiss after kiss.

"Oh James, what a perfect Valentines Day," she managed to get out between kisses. "Now let me give you my gift of love." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box, slightly larger than the one he had for her.

James started to protest. "Honey, you did not have to get me anything. Your love is all I have ever wished for."

"But James, this is a special gift for you. A gift only a woman can give to her man and to no other. Just as your ring is a symbol of your love for me, please, open the box and know that this is proof that I love you."

James took the box from her and slowly opened it. Inside was a long white object with a blue '+' sign on one end.

He looked up into her face and could see she was bursting with joy. "Oh Uncle James, I am carrying your baby, our love child. Isn't this great news?"

As the shock of what had just happened hit him, he smiled and hugged her, "Oh yes Jocelyn Possible, this is great news……….

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

His hand quickly snapped over and hit the alarm button. He sat up in bed and noticed that Anne had already gotten up. From the noises he could hear downstairs, breakfast was being made, the boys and Kim were already up as well. Any moment Ron was sure to come busting in the front door.

_Oh my God, the dream again. She's my niece for heavens sake! _He placed his face down into the palms of his hands and shivered. _Slim is sending her over to spend the summer with us next weekend, what am I going to do?_

_Oh well, anything is Possible, for a Possible._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1 done, but who else was dreaming last night? Chapter 2 in a few days.


	2. Something New

All Characters in this story are the property of the Disney Company.

I wrote this for the **Something Different, Something New – Contest, sponsored by Zaratan**

Thanks to KPFAN72491 for your Mad Monkey proofreading skills

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Something New**

He had spent his entire life infatuated with one girl. He admitted to himself that it was wrong. Society simply did not allow someone like him to love someone like her. Grief is the only thing that could come of this relationship.

His first memories of her started when he was four yeas old. Pre-K. As he looked up at her, he knew. He knew, even at an age when such thoughts did not occur to young boys. But he knew, right from the start, there was something special about her.

His first day in Pre-K almost did not happen. Kim Possible's parents had told her that everything would be just fine, once she met and made a friend. His mom had told him almost the same thing, just before he went in that day. Luckily for him, he had found his forever friend, and it was her. He was admittedly scarred, but she came to his rescue. They played together the rest of the day. Their relationship went beyond 'normal' for a boy and a girl their ages. Clearly it was fate that brought them together. He never made many more friends that year. He felt he didn't need to, he had her.

As the school years passed, their routine each day would never waiver. They always walked together to school. Arm in arm, sometimes holding hands, as they entered the school grounds. Sometimes, she would even give him a kiss on the cheek, before he went thru the school doors. Their little moments of PDA did not go unnoticed by the other children. Taunts of cooties, the rhymes of _he and her sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g_, would not bother him, he simply did not care. He openly declared his feelings for her whenever he could.

Whenever he felt down, she was there. If his grades slipped, she tutored him. If the mean kids at school picked on him more than usual, she held him tight and whispered in his ear to ignore them, for she cared for him so much. When things went well, she was constantly praising him, pushing him to be the best kind of guy he could be. When he was quite young, his father passed on. He grieved like any other child would, but she was there at the funeral, holding him close. As he allowed himself to be held in her arms, he placed his head on her shoulder and he told her, for the first time, how much he loved her.

\"And I love you too, I will always love you," she said.

The first day of high school came before he knew it. She was in his room early that morning, helping him get dressed. "I can't wait for school to start today. A new school, a fresh start, and a chance to make more fiends," he repeated over and over again.

She stood back, placed her hands on her hips and started a small pout, "Well don't get so many friends, that you forget about me. You are still my #1 guy, and don't you forget it."

He smiled at her, "I will never forget my best friend in the whole world. You know the special place you have in my heart."

"That's my man," she said.

It came time for the freshman year Spirit Dance. He had tried repeatedly to get a date, but to no success. All the girls he asked were either already going with someone, or simply said no, they were not interested. As he left his last class that day, there she was, waiting for him outside by the sidewalk. She could see in his face that he was a bit upset, but when he wouldn't even take her hand, as they walked home, she knew something was wrong.

"What's up? What is bothering you? Is it that Bonnie girl again?"

"No, not her, it's the others," he kept walking, not even bothering to look her in the face. "All I wanted was a simple date to the dance tomorrow." He finally looked up into her eyes, and she could see him holding back the tears. "Am I that much of a loser? Am I so hideous that none of them want to be seen with me? What's wrong with me?" He started to lose his battle with the tears, when she put her arms around him and drew him close.

"But you haven't asked me? Aren't we bestest friends forever? You said you would never forget that, even in this new school." She placed her hands on each side of his head and turned it to face her, staring deeply into his dark eyes. "So ask me…"

"Will you go to the dance with me?" he spoke between sniffing and wiping his tears off his face with his sleeves.

"Of course, I would love to go to the dance with you."

His heart soared.

His remaining time in high school passed by rather quickly. He had good days and bad, but regardless of the 'sitch, she was always there for him. He dated a few other girls, but nothing seriously. She had done the same, but they always seem to come back to each other, holding each other, taking care of each other, not needing anyone else.

He found he started to have male feelings for her. He would never admit it to her, how could he? They were just friends, special friends of course, but just friends. They walked together down the street to her house, his mind drifted back, _that dream last night was really over the top. _Graduation night, parties everywhere, but they weren't invited to any of them. But that was ok, he had just turned 18 and she had promised him something special to celebrate._ They were together in her bedroom, no one else was at home. Slow dancing to music from the radio, just the two best friends in the world. She reached up to kiss him, but this time it was different. No longer a small peck on the cheek, but a full open mouth, tonsil hockey kiss. Clothes just started flying around the room. He found himself sitting on the edge of the bed. The feel of her bare skin in his hands as he pulled her down to him, the smell of her scent as he nuzzled her neck, slowly spreading kisses down, down to…the sounds of pleasure she made as he brought her to the top and then proceeded to…"_

"Oh mother, you are so wonderful."

"Oh Drewbie, you are now a man. My man."

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

His hand quickly snapped over and hit the alarm button. Drakken sat up in bed and noticed that Shego had already gotten up. From the noises he could hear downstairs, breakfast was being made.

_Oh my God, the dream again. She's my mother for heavens sake! _He placed his face down into the palms of his hands and shivered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OK, 2 different pairings down, 2 more to go. So else had a wierd dream last night????


	3. Something Unique

All Characters in this story are the property of the Disney Company.

I wrote this for the **Something Different, Something New - Contest**

Thanks to KPFAN72491, my proofreader and friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Something Unique**

This was clearly not something he was born to do. Genetics aside, he was living proof that the environment you grew up in determines the way your life turns out. His environment was not exactly orthodox kosher, but then his family was not much on following strict Jewish laws. As a youngster, he dutifully went to Temple with his family, observed their holidays, and tried to live the live of a traditional Jewish male.

As he grew older, destiny had other plans for him. The current 'sitch all started the first day of high school, with Kim Possible. How he adored her, up close or from across a crowded lunch room. He could get lost in those eyes. The feelings he had whenever he saw her were becoming intense. Let Bonnie rant and smirk till her face falls off, one look at her made everything right. Mr. Barkin could yell until he stroked out and collapsed in the hall, as long as he could share lunch time with her, nothing else mattered.

Kim always said "Nothing is impossible for a Possible." He hoped that she would always feel that way about him. Not that Kim made it easy on him, the janitor's closet for a whole weekend, the mission running to the Amazon rain forest to obtain a rare orchid needed to save her from Drakken, Josh, and finally there was Eric. Each time Kim did this she was not only denying him and his feelings, but also denying him, her.

He could never tell her the way he felt, she just would not understand him. Very few people could know what was in his heart and his soul. If he tried to tell her, his mouth would only betray him.

At least they always had lunch together.

Mystery Meat. Mystery meat casserole, mystery meat ravioli, mystery meat with beans, mystery meat with various pastas, mystery meat and dressing, mystery meat pie, Cajun mystery meat, Creole mystery meat, west coast style mystery meat pizza, southern fried mystery meat, and even the occasional mystery meat pudding in a cup. Lunch with her was always a treat regardless of whatever was being served.

As various holidays and occasions came and went during the school year, she was there, a beautiful vision to his dark eyes. She always seems to wear festive outfits that he really enjoyed seeing her in. He could stand for hours in the school lunch line, just staring at her, hoping she would look his way. Perhaps one day, she might even make eye contact, oh what a happy day that will be.

If only she didn't wear that silly hairnet all the time. He supposed she had no choice, working there in the lunch room.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Ron's hand quickly snapped over and hit the alarm button. A moment later, Rufus awoke and sat up in his bed, noticing that Ron had already gotten up. From the noises he could hear downstairs, breakfast was being made, Ron's parents were already up, getting their day started. Any moment Ron was sure to grab him and go to the Possibles, busting through their front door.

_Oh my God, the dream again. Mmmm, mystery meat surprise! _Rufus rolled over and covered his face with his paws. _I wonder what she is serving today?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know this is a short chapter. But Rufus only has short dreams. The last chapter will be the best by far.


	4. Something True

All Characters in this story are the property of the Disney Company.

I wrote this for the **Something Different, Something New - Contest**

Thanks to KPFAN72491, a super proof reader, and my friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Something True**

There are a few moments in each person's life that shape their future. We all have times when a choice was made, either consciously or not, that affected the way our lives turned out. Some of the choices we make are irreversible and many end up haunting us for the rest of our lives. Some choices we make affect the lives of others and may be the best thing we could ever do.

Such was the choice Kim and Ron had discussed nearly a month ago.

They knew their decision would have consequences affecting the future of all who knew them. The choice made was one they had talked about for years before and after their marriage. From the Junior Prom to right now, their goals had been simple. Survive the missions, get Ron through college, get married, raise a family, and lead a successful life together.

Such huge decisions were not new to couple. Kim and Ron had made such decisions before, during their many 'Save the World' missions. This decision, however, was not so easy to make. The discussion became serious almost exactly in synch with their one year wedding anniversary. The couple went through periods of love, anger, deep thought, and even some tears while trying to make this decision.

Everything else in their lives was so perfect, just the way the two lovers had planned it. Ron had his Business degree and was now running his own successful restaurant. Kim had her Legal degree and was practically in charge of the Family Law office for the city of Middleton. Team Possible had grown to include most of the Possible clan and friends. The team would never make it as big as Interpol or Global Justice. Still crime was clearly lower in the tri-city area than anywhere else in the state, and Kim and Ron took great satisfaction in that. Team Possible had become so much more than the original two teens ever thought it would be. Drs. Wade and Olivia Lode ran the tech side, Yamanouchi offered training (unofficially), Joss ran the missions with Jim and Tim, and nobody beat the Bonnie/Tara investigation team.

The couple lay in bed in their usual position of him on his back and her head up on his chest, arms around each other. The lovemaking last night was as satisfying for him as ever, but for her, something had changed. Perhaps it was the discussion again just before bedtime. Perhaps it was the long period since the last time they had been together that way. Or perhaps, in Kim's mind, what was different was the goal of their relations had changed from one of just pleasure to something else.

Regardless of the answer, Kim was feeling really bad this morning. _I love him so much, I am so ready to give him everything. I just hope he appreciates what I am about to do to him and his world. His world? Mine will never be the same again. I know I'm ready, I just wish it was already over._

Kim quickly got up from the bed and started towards the master bathroom. Ron slightly moaned as she did, "Oh KP, it never seems to stop getting better."

Kim smiled as she entered the bathroom, _let's see what you will be saying a year from now Ronnie. Enjoy it while you can, you may not be getting this regularly this time next year._

Kim closed and locked the door behind her, privacy was still an issue, even though the two of them had been intimate for years. Quickly she reached up and found the box she had hidden in the linen closet. Ron Stoppable was a kitchen ace and his restaurant success proved it. Putting away laundry, however, was not one of his strong points. He was content to live out of the laundry basket full of clean clothes until the next laundry day. Kim knew whatever she had stored up here was safe.

Kim quickly found she really did need to use the bathroom but waited while starting up the shower. As she sat down on the edge of the claw tub, she opened the box and started going through its contents. There were print outs from Dr. Olivia Load, Wade's wife, charting and plotting when was the best time do what she had to do. Kim had never liked leaving things to chance, especially when it came to Ron. She asked Olivia for help four months ago, on their one year anniversary, to help determine the best time to accomplish her goal, and when she could spring the results on Ron.

Well today was that day. It was physically too late to turn back now, if she was already successful in this attempt.

A cramp hit Kim as she sat there, _I can't put this off any longer this morning. I hope you are ready for this bit of news Ron. _She quickly opened another small box, holding a device Olivia had bought for her over a week ago. She didn't want to be seen obtaining something like this, the press would expose her plan to Ron and the world before she was ready. Olivia knew its instructions by heart and gave Kim a crash course in its use..

Finishing quickly, she jumped into the shower, waiting for the device to do its job.

Usually Kim hopped out of the shower, squeaky clean and ready to take on the world. Today, knowing the white device was sitting on the edge of the sink, her heart was filled with dread. Slowly she climbed out of the tub, wrapping herself with a large bath towel. _Like I don't want this device to see me naked? I am certainly not covering myself for Ron's sake. _Yet she found herself not even wanting to look at the object. _Come on Kimberly Ann Stoppable, this is what you want to happen. Just look at it._

Yes, the answer is yes.

Thoughts of fear and joy filled her head. She closed her eyes and burst into tears. Suddenly she stood up, stopped crying and began to laugh, as she felt whole, complete, and …

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Her hand quickly snapped over and hit the alarm button. She sat up in bed and noticed that Ron had already gotten up. From the noises she could hear downstairs, breakfast was being made. She could smell the bacon and pancakes. At any moment Ron was sure to come busting in the bedroom door with a tray loaded down with her favorite breakfast.

_Oh my God, the dream again. Am I ready? Are we ready? _She placed her face down into the palms of her hands and shivered with excitement. _It's time, time for Ron and I to start our family. I know Ron is ready. Time to get up, head to the bathroom and run the test._

_God willing, maybe we will have twins?_

_Oh well, anything is Possible, for a Possible._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know this one isn't as different as my three previous chapters. That is why I named this one **SOMETHING TRUE.** It maybe Kim's dreams, but the feelings that her and Ron share is true, for a cartoon.


End file.
